El día en el que vi tu corazón
by Janaust
Summary: A pesar de haberlo escuchado mil veces Gray aún no lo captaba ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial para que me quieras tanto? Claro, hasta el día en el que vio su corazón [One-shot]
**Aclaraciones:** A pesar de la cantidad abrumadora de OC, todos los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Para la elaboración del título, al igual que del argumento central, tomé como base una de mis películas favoritas; _Et soundain tout le monde me manque_ , en su idioma original

Y por último, el fragmento del inicio pertenece a una traducción de la famosísima TOE (The only exception) de Paramore

* * *

 _Y hasta ahora me había jurado a mí misma que estaba contenta con la soledad porque nunca nadie mereció el riesgo, pero tú eres la única excepción_

* * *

Además de tener al gremio más fuerte y escandaloso de toda Fiore, la ciudad de Magnolia también se caracterizaba por la gran calidad en cada uno de los eventos que organizaba, como es el caso del festival con el que se da inicio al verano. Desde la plaza principal hasta la catedral Kardiase se instalaban una cantidad considerable de puestos de diversa índole; tanto artesanos venidos de los confines del continente, comidas típicas y excéntricas, como magos pertenecientes a gremios itinerantes, compartían un reducido espacio por el lapso de una magnífica noche.

Para muchos de los asistentes no dejaba de causar cierto revuelo ver a la joven _pareja_ de magos de Fairy Tail disfrutando del festival. El que estuvieran juntos no era ninguna novedad, pero sí que el muchacho no opusiera resistencia en llevar colgada de su brazo a la maga de cabellos azules; eso sí era extraño, quizás era una señal de que el fin de Earthland estaba aproximándose.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que Gray estaba acompañando a Juvia como compensación por su regalo de cumpleaños. Hace exactamente siete meses, todo el gremio festejaba una año más de vida de la maga de agua, siendo especialmente efusiva Cana ya que con esta fiesta, podía tomar unos cuantos litros de sake desapercibidamente. Al igual que todos los miembros, Gray le había comprado un presente, aunque no tenía contemplado una pelea con Natsu y Gajeel en la que el regalo quedaría totalmente destruido. Tragó saliva, de seguro Mira y Erza se encargarían de matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible si no hacía nada por remediarlo, y decidió que lo más sensato sería decirle la verdad a Juvia y proponerle que ella misma eligiera algo con lo que él podía compensarla. Tras meditarlo unos minutos pidió ir con él al ya mencionado festival, poniendo como condición ir los dos, solos. Y así es cómo llegamos a este punto, con un Gray agradeciendo internamente que lo que debía hacer era relativamente sencillo y mentalizándose que solo por esa noche cumpliría todos los caprichos de Juvia, siempre y cuando no sobrepasaran el límite de lo racional.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? –le preguntó después de un prolongado silencio. En las artesanías le había comprado un collar con un dije de flor y ya no se le ocurría dónde más poder ir.

-Esto… a Juvia le gustaría ir donde la adivina Gigi –dijo al tiempo en que sentía que moría de vergüenza.

El azabache levantó una ceja confundido – ¿Para qué quieres ir a ver una adivina si en el gremio tenemos a Cana?

-Es que Cana-san casi siempre está borracha cuando lee la fortuna… y Juvia cree que el alcohol interfiere con su magia –respondió de inmediato hasta que reflexionó sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo al insinuar tales afirmaciones de su amiga –¡Discúlpela! ¡Juvia no quiso decir eso!

Por su parte, Gray le dio la razón. Tanto alcohol en la sangre hacía que la Alberona predijera los hechos más inverosímiles o que errara tontamente –Está bien, iremos –la tomó de la muñeca para asegurarse de que no se separarían porque el lugar en donde se alzaba la carpa de la adivina tenía una gran concentración de personas a su alrededor. Afortunadamente para ellos, en el puesto de Madame Gigi no había fila, es más, justo en el momento que llegaron un grupo de niños venía saliendo del interior, así que pudieron pasar sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? –preguntó la mujer de avanzada edad que vestía un traje árabe y en la cabeza traía un turbante.

-La cantidad de hijos que Juvia le dará a Gray-sama –respondió decidida. Gray solo pensó que eso fue lo más directo e incómodo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Luego de unos segundos en que los observó de pies a cabeza, dijo sin ninguna duda –Tres.

-¿Tres? ¿Tan pocos? –en sus fantasías tenía previsto darle como mínimo treinta hijos a su amado Gray-sama.

-Por favor querida, no te quejes por eso –hizo una breve pausa y los miró con picardía –disfrutarán mucho el proceso, se los aseguro –ante la última frase la cara de Juvia se puso del mismo color que el cabello de Erza mientras que a Gray le había dado un ataque de tos _¡¿Pero qué demonios decía esa mujer?!_

-¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti? –ahora la pregunta iba dirigida hacia el mago de hielo.

-Nada en particular –fue lo que pudo decir a duras penas cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

-Ah, por lo visto quieres saber _eso_ ¿Cierto?

-¿A qué se refiere, Gray-sama? –intervino la peli azul.

-No sé de qué está hablando –se defendía como podía de ambas mujeres.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, pero eso no me impide ayudarte –dicho aquello, chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que sus clientes cayeran inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

 _-Puerto de Hargeon, año X773-_

Bajo una tupida e inusual lluvia de verano se encontraba una mujer sollozando en el pecho de un hombre, por fin, después de una larga discusión, estaban llegando a un consenso.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me niego rotundamente hacer eso! –continuaba protestando mientras daba débiles golpes al cuerpo de su esposo.

-Sabes que tampoco quiero esto, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, y lo que es muchísimo más importante, es lo mejor para ella –la abrazaba con fuerza y le transmitía la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Era cierto. Ambos eran magos que habían aceptado la difícil misión que consistía en infiltrarse en el Consejo Mágico para investigar una red de corrupción que operaba desde adentro. Pasaron meses encubiertos, pero un solo error les costó demasiado caro y todo se derrumbó estrepitosamente. Los líderes de la red comenzaron a mover sus influencias en el mundo mágico, viéndose acusados de un sinfín de crímenes inexistentes y la orden de captura no tardó en llegar. Llevaban semanas huyendo; durmiendo de día y viajando de noche, sin embargo, sabían que los oficiales del ejército mágico les seguían la huella de cerca y no tardarían mucho tiempo en dejarse caer. Habían decidido entregarse y demostrar su inocencia a pesar de tener la certeza absoluta de que sus enemigos harían todo lo posible por falsificar pruebas, sobornar jueces y sabotear la investigación cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Eso no les preocupaba, pero sí el hecho de que el proceso podía demorar mucho tiempo, siendo esa su piedra de tope. Ninguno de los dos tenía parientes vivos y la sola idea de que algún mal podría ocurrirle a su pequeña hija –Juvia –los hacía desistir. Luego de habérselo planteado una y mil veces, consideraron que lo más conveniente y seguro, era dejarla en un orfanato lejos de las intrigas de sus enemigos y cuando todo se hubiera esclarecido, volverían por ella para ser la familia feliz que alguna vez fueron.

Tomó a su hija en sus brazos, besó su frente con la ternura que era natural en ella y miró fijamente sus ojos azules como el mar; quizás sería la última vez que los vería. Se armó de valor y con el corazón destrozado depositó a su Juvia en una cesta, dejándola en la puerta del orfanato. No miró hacia atrás porque estaba segura que de hacerlo su cuerpo no querría separarse del de ella; no era una despedida, era un hasta pronto. Abundantes lágrimas caían de los ojos del hombre, para él tampoco estaba siendo sencillo –La felicidad de Juvia será la nuestra –lo dijo con el fin de levantar la moral, a ambos.

Esa misma tarde se entregaron a los oficiales del ejército mágico, unas semanas más tarde fue dictada su sentencia a prisión y un mes después, ambos serían ejecutados bajo el pretexto de intento frustrado de fuga.

Por otro lado, al sentirse sola y lejos de la protección que le brindaban sus padres, Juvia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El llanto de la infante hizo que una auxiliar que pasaba cerca de la puerta la escuchara y se la llevara al director de la institución, quien leyó una breve nota en la que explicaban a grandes rasgos, que los padres de Juvia Loxar –así fue cómo presentaron a la bebé –estaban teniendo algunas dificultades y cuando se solucionaran irían por ella.

-Juvia –musitó observando el inusual fenómeno climático por la ventana –te queda perfecto el nombre. Sonia –se dirigió a la auxiliar mientras guardaba una segunda carta junto con los documentos importantes –lleve a Juvia con los demás niños, ella nos acompañará hasta que sus padres vengan a buscarla –A pesar de lo que dijo, tal cosa nunca sucedió; pasaron los años y así como no volvieron sus padres, tampoco regresó el sol a la ciudad portuaria.

A los ocho años de edad, la pequeña Juvia no asistía a la escuela y se comunicaba exclusivamente con monosílabos. En gran parte, se debía a que los demás niños se mofaban de su tez tan pálida, del color azul de su cabello –paradójicamente como el cielo que jamás había visto despejado –y sobre todo, los mayorcitos del orfanato la apodaron ameona ya que aseguraban que desde que ella ingresó, el mal tiempo no se alejó de allí.

El director, genuinamente preocupado por la educación de Juvia –e ignorante de los malos tratos que habían hacia ella –creyó que podría tener algún problema de aprendizaje, así que barajó la idea de que acudiera a unas clases particulares de una maestra jubilada –la señorita Lydia –que vivía a las afueras de Hargeon, pero antes quería que ella misma evaluara a su futura alumna.

-Mire, esta mocosa no tiene ni un pelo de tonta –la miró de reojo para corroborar sus palabras –lo único que es algo taimada.

-¿Y usted cree que pueda enseñarle? –prefirió omitir los términos en los que se había referido a su pupila.

-Claro, le he enseñado hasta a las mulas volar, ella no será la excepción –una sonrisa arrogante adornó su rostro –eso sí, tenemos que hablar sobre mi paga.

-De eso me encargo yo, no hay de qué preocuparse –replicó seco.

Bajo la tutela de la señorita Lydia, Juvia se adentró en el fantástico mundo de las letras, las ciencias exactas y los oficios manuales. Al cabo de un par de meses podía decir con orgullo que había salido de su categoría de analfabeta. Dentro de sus actividades predilectas estaba leer, y sus libros favoritos, además de los cuentos de hadas, eran los que trataban de temas relacionados con las estrellas y constelaciones. En vano pasó muchas noches en vela para poder ver aunque fuera una mera estrella, pero nada; las nubes negras no abandonaban la ciudad ni de día ni de noche. Si bien aquello la desanimaba continuamente, aún tenía intacta la esperanza de realizar su mayor sueño: apreciar un cielo totalmente despejado en el que los finos rayos del sol envolvieran su cuerpo. Investigó bastante sobre el asunto y su primera conclusión fue que tendría que ingeniárselas de algún modo para estar por _encima_ de las nubes. Se alegró una enormidad cuando descubrió que alguien se había podido adjudicar tal proeza, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que le ocurriera el mismo final que el desdichado de Ícaro. Pues bien, si era imposible volar, la segunda opción era conseguir que esos feos chubascos se fueran del paisaje y para eso tenía una solución muy fácil, un teru teru bozu. Según la mitología japonesa, esos pequeños muñequitos similares a los fantasmas, servían para alejar la lluvia y por ende, atraer el buen tiempo. Ella había decidido que la operación _"Traigamos de vuelta el sol"_ requería la ayuda de todos. Sus escasos ahorros los gastó en tela blanca y un set de costura para principiantes, y durante los ratos libres de una semana, confeccionó un teru teru bozu para cada niño del orfanato, preocupándose de escribir el nombre de sus futuros usuarios.

Una vez finalizada su tarea, los metió en una caja y empezó a regalarle uno a cada niño que se encontraba por el pasillo hasta que llegó al comedor en donde se topó con uno de los veteranos de la institución; aquel muchacho la intimidaba un poco, pero hizo a un lado su temor y le ofreció amablemente un muñequito.

-¿No te da vergüenza hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso crees que va a funcionar? –comenzó a criticarla duramente mientras los demás niños delineaban un círculo alrededor de los dos, mirando expectantes el desenlace. Juvia asintió lentamente –Es una pena porque ni con cien millones de estas porquerías podría resultar ¿Sabes por qué? –Señaló sarcástico, en tanto Juvia lo observaba algo temerosa mientras esperaba la respuesta –Porque eres una maldita ameona que ha venido a cagar a esta ciudad –le arrebató el fantasmita de las manos y se lo lanzó con fuerza a la cara; acto seguido, una lluvia de muñequitos blancos la golpeaban, y dieron por finalizado su cruel ataque cuando solo quedó visible su cabecita azul.

Después del incidente de los teru teru bozu Juvia se sumió en una profunda depresión. Y no era para menos, pues las burlas hacia ella aumentaron de la misma manera que lo hizo el torrente de lágrimas del cielo. Toda la comida que le daban la rechazaba y estaba comenzando a tener dificultades al hablar.

El cambio tan radical de actitud de Juvia tenía muy malhumorada a la señorita Lydia, puesto que temía que todos los avances que había conseguido con su pupila se esfumaran y lamentablemente para ella, tuviera que iniciar nuevamente el proceso de educar a esa insoportable niña. La paga era buena y la alumna no era problemática, pero había algo en ella –quizás su timidez o lo pasiva de su personalidad –que simplemente la sacaba de quicio y no se imaginaba otro año teniendo que soportarla.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? –la interrogó después de haberla analizado detenidamente, pues a su parecer, el director estaba siendo un exagerado cuando le alegaba que el comportamiento de Juvia era más extraño de lo que estaban acostumbrados. La pregunta la desconcentró de los ejercicios de matemáticas que estaba realizando, y al no comprender a qué se refería, prefirió guardar silencio. La maestra rodó los ojos; últimamente había que arrancarle a la fuerza las palabras a la mocosa, de modo que tendría que ser más directa – ¿Por qué no hablas?

-Me da… vergüenza –murmuró la peli azul que aún recordaba las crueles palabras del niño.

Bien, al menos si el problema era su vergüenza, la solución era muy sencilla – ¿No tienes algún amigo de confianza con el cual hablar? –La niña negó tristemente con la cabeza – ¿Y si hablas contigo misma en voz alta? –sugirió como último recurso, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su confidente.

Juvia hizo una mueca de asombro ante tal sugerencia y se quejó de inmediato. – ¡Creerán que estoy loca si hago tal cosa!

Genial, la mocosa no quiere ser considerada como una loca cuando desde el principio fue rarita –pensó la vieja y se tentó en hacerle el comentario, mas se reprimió y anunció –Escucha atentamente lo que te diré y no me interrumpas.

Esa tarde, después de sus clases particulares, Juvia llegó al orfanato y se fue a encerrar a su pieza. Buscó en los cajones el único objeto que necesitaría y una vez encontrado, limpió cuidadosamente su superficie con la ayuda de un trapo húmedo para quitarle la gruesa capa de mugre que se había terminado acumulando. Se cercioró de que la puerta estuviera con el pestillo puesto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Inhaló profundo, juntando el aire en sus pulmones y trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Se sentía como una auténtica idiota por lo que iba a hacer, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho la señorita Lydia: " _Cuando llegues a tu pieza busca un espejo y te sientas frente a él. Ya que no tienes nadie con quien charlar y te niegas a hablarte a ti misma en voz alta, conversarás con tu reflejo. Piensa que te comunicas con tu hermana gemela muda y que tú debes aprender a interpretarla o qué sé yo. Aunque ¡Cuidado! No olvides que tú y la mocosa atrapada detrás del espejo son personas distintas –_ no quería que Juvia se volviera loca de remate por su culpa _– así que ponle un nombre o algo. Y no, nada de peros; la única forma de poder superar tu vergüenza es con la práctica"._

-Hola –se animó a decir e inmediatamente, la _otra niña_ la saludó – ¿Qué nombre te podría poner? –Enumeró una larga lista de nombres, pero ninguno le parecía idóneo para su contraparte, así que decidió que ella también se llamaría Juvia – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Juvia no se puede quejar –respondió por ella en tercera persona porque consideró, ingenuamente, que de esa forma no se prestaría para malos entendidos.

-Tengo hambre ¿Esperarías a que vuelva? –preguntó aún sabiendo que de ella dependía la respuesta.

-Claro que Juvia te esperará –como pocas veces lo hacía, salió del cuarto sonriendo bobaliconamente y pensó que tal vez no era tan penoso hablar con su reflejo y que esta experiencia le ayudaría a conocerse mejor. De este modo, todas las tardes Juvia entabló extensas y confusas conversaciones con la niña encerrada tras el espejo, y fue así como gradualmente volvió a hablar con fluidez, aunque le quedó el hábito de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona. Con tal resultado, las clases particulares fueron innecesarias y la señorita Lydia le dio como regalo de despedida un montón de libros para que se entretuviera por su cuenta, siempre y cuando prometiera que no regresaría a su casa, ni siquiera para hacer visitas emotivas o alguna consulta.

A pesar de que todos los niños del orfanato la apodaban como ameona, ninguno de ellos –incluso la misma Juvia –sabían que ella sí era la responsable de la lluvia que se había instalado en la ciudad portuaria y no fue hasta la llegada del circo que se comenzaron a esclarecer muchos hechos relacionados a la peli azul.

Una vez al año, los principales benefactores del orfanato organizaban un gran evento con el fin de que los niños pudieran pasar un rato agradable y que tuvieran la oportunidad de conocer algo más del mundo que parecía tan distante para ellos. Una travesía en una pequeña embarcación o un día acampando a las afueras de la ciudad, eran algunas de las ideas que habían propuesto, pero inesperadamente, se tomó la resolución de contratar un circo ambulante que se encontraba próximo en llegar a Hargeon. Después de un montón de conversaciones inconclusas y de súplicas por ambas partes, acordaron hacer una única función el mismo día que arribaran, pues por las propias palabras de su representante legal, _el tiempo es oro, y oro es lo que menos tenemos_.

Malabaristas, acróbatas y payasos consiguieron entretener sin mayor esfuerzo a los asistentes, sin embargo, todos estaban esperando con ansias la aparición del mago Joy, pues para muchos de ellos sería el primer y último contacto que tuvieran con la magia. Una densa niebla salió de alguna parte del recinto mientras una voz en off pronunciaba vocablos en un idioma indescifrable con tal de aumentar la expectación del público –como si fuera posible –, hasta que por fin pudieron vislumbrar una figura parada tranquilamente en el escenario.

Ese hombre de contextura mediana y facciones duras parecía a primera vista un simple pescador, de esos que veían todos los días cuando correteaban cerca del puerto, pero había algo en él que lo hacía poseedor de las miradas ansiosas de los niños. Movía sus manos al compás de una música de fondo e instantáneamente iban apareciendo toda clase de flores y pequeños insectos que repartía al azar entre los primeros puestos, para luego pasar al gran número final, en el cual haría que una persona se trasladara de un lugar a otro gracias a su magia. La euforia no tardó en hacerse presente y todos levantaban sus manos anhelando ser el elegido, generándose un bullicio tan insoportable que el mismo mago tuvo que hacerlos callar.

-Lamentablemente estoy un poco enfermo y no puedo hacer un sobreesfuerzo, por loque solo pondré una condición –a diferencia de hace un rato, el silencio de ahora era tan aplastante que se podían escuchar las agitadas respiraciones de los asistentes –la persona que escoja debe ser un mago.

Una a una fuero descendiendo las manos y los niños se miraban con tristeza; solo el 10% de la población era capaz de usar magia y estaban seguros que entre ellos no había ningún mago. Un tanto impaciente, continúo hablando –Sé que hay alguien, lo pude percibir por la lluvia –al percatarse que su comentario no tenía el éxito esperado, se vio en la obligación de pasearse por los puestos para identificar al mago que se mantenía oculto. - ¡Tú! –tocó el hombro de una niña que tenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos y rápidamente los que estaban sentados cerca de ella se alejaron para poder apreciarla mejor.

-¿Juvia? –preguntó muy nerviosa, nunca en su vida había recibido tanta atención y temía que incluso el mago se quisiera burlar de ella.

-Así es –corroboró indulgente –Sígueme –ambos caminaron hacia el escenario y él la hizo subirse a una mesa que habían acomodado mientras tanto –Gracias a la colaboración de esta joven maga podré continuar con mi número –antes de ser abucheada, el mago la cubrió con una capa y la hizo desaparecer para asombro de los espectadores.

Por el intervalo de unos segundos, Juvia quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad y cuando comenzaba a entrar en la desesperación, escuchó el trinar de un ave que la hizo volver en sí; se encontraba en los camarines de los artistas del circo.

-Con que tú eres la que produce este diluvio en la ciudad –habló un acróbata que se estaba sacando el maquillaje de su rostro y brazos –Menuda magia te gastas.

-Juvia no es una maga –acotó precipitadamente.

-No seas tan modesta, pequeña –la voz había surgido detrás de ella y se giró para comprobar que se trataba del mago –es la primera vez que aprecio un poder mágico tan increíble y estoy seguro que ni siquiera corresponde a la mitad de todo tu potencial, dime ¿Te gustaría tener alguien que te enseñara magia?

-Juvia no es una maga –repuso seria, que estuvieran adulándola y que la consideraran una maga le resultaba demasiado insólito –Ella no puede transportar a las personas de un lado a otro.

-Ciertamente que no, y eso se debe a que cada magia es única –dio suaves palmadas en su hombro, sorprendiéndola por un momento –yo puedo transportar cosas mientras que tú posees una habilidad innata con el agua; por eso te lo repito ¿Te gustaría tener a alguien que te enseñara magia? Eso sí, tendrías que soportar su pésimo humor y vive lejos de aquí, además…

-Juvia está esperando a sus padres, por lo tanto ella no puede abandonar el orfanato.

-Ya veo –dijo irónico ya que era un hecho de que por _algo_ dejaban a los niños allí –De cualquier forma, intercambiaré unas breves palabras con el director.

-¿Es verdad, Juvia? –tras el escritorio de su imponente oficina el director no parecía ser el mismo anciano amable que repartía dulces para las festividades, sino que ahora se asemejaba más a un hombre frío y cruel al que le daban una mala noticia -¿Es verdad que eres una maga?

-Juvia no lo sabe –agachó la cabeza temerosa.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? –esta vez suavizó su tono de voz al percatarse de lo nerviosa que estaba su pupila.

-Dijeron que hay una persona dispuesta a enseñarle, pero vive lejos de Hargeon y ella no quiere…

-Nunca ha sido mi intención retenerte en contra de tu voluntad–la interrumpió condescendiente –Ya te había dicho que tú estás aquí de paso ¿Lo recuerdas? –Ella asintió. Por supuesto que recordaba la primera vez que el director le dijo que ella estaba de paso en el orfanato y que eventualmente sus padres volverían a buscarla –Y supongo que ya es tiempo de pasarte esto –le extendió un sobre completamente en blanco; no tenía ni estampillas ni algún remitente –Después que lo leas, hablamos y no me opondré sea cual sea tu decisión.

Al ser consciente de los muchos ojos curiosos que había en los alrededores, Juvia tuvo que contener las inmensas ganas de abrir el sobre antes de llegar su habitación y se limitó en acelerar su marcha. Con suma delicadeza abrió el sobre y observó pasmada su contenido. Era una carta escrita a mano.

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que lamentablemente ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida hija, y a estas alturas, creemos que es justo que sepas la verdad de por qué te dejamos en el orfanato. Nosotros, tu padre y yo, somos magos que aceptamos la fatídica misión de infiltrarnos en el Consejo Mágico. Sin percatarnos el escenario se fue complicando y nada sucedió como esperábamos. Tuvimos que sacrificar muchas cosas, pero lo más doloroso fue separarnos de ti._

 _Por favor, no nos juzgues tan duramente; fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer y como dice tu padre, es lo mejor para ti, ya que al menos ahí podrás crecer fuera del alcance de nuestros enemigos. Si aún no volvemos por ti es porque existe la gran posibilidad de que estemos muertos y es que hay veces en las que se deben hacer sacrificios por el bien de las personas que amamos y por ti, Juvia, lo haríamos una y mil veces si fuese necesario._

 _Eres una maga al igual que nosotros. Lo sé porque cuando estás triste haces que llueva y solo te consuelan mis brazos y las caras graciosas que te hace papá._

 _Mi niña, crece, ten muchos amigos, alcanza tus sueños y forja tu futuro con tus propias manos. No permitas que las dudas opaquen tu camino a la felicidad, cree en la verdadera fuerza que reside en tu interior._

 _No importa el tiempo que haya pasado ni donde nos encontremos, papá y mamá siempre te amarán. Tú eres el mayor tesoro que nos dio la vida._

 _Con cariño_

 _Papá y mamá_

Con un gran esfuerzo contuvo sus lágrimas pues por nada del mundo quería estropear el último recuerdo que tenía de sus padres y con esa misma determinación le fue a informar al director su resolución.

Juvia inició su viaje entre los gritos de júbilo de los niños y las últimas recomendaciones del mago Joy. Durante casi tres semanas caminó en dirección al sureste, siempre procurando pasar lo más lejos de los poblados para evitar arruinar sus pacíficas vidas con sus chubascos, y llevando consigo el impermeable que solía usar en las contadas excursiones que había participado. Cuando sus raciones de comida comenzaban a escasear y su ánimo a decaer, vio una casa situada en la mitad de un desolado páramo, que según lo descrito, allí habitaba quien la guiaría por el fascinante mundo de la magia.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta y esperó impaciente que alguien apareciera.

-¡No estoy en casa! –le gritaron por respuesta y ella, no conforme con esto, golpeó nuevamente. No había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencida frente a la primera adversidad.

-¡Ya les dije que no estoy en casa! –En esta oportunidad un hombre corpulento apareció en la puerta y la analizaba de pies a cabeza –Solo dime quién eres y qué haces aquí.

-Juvia Loxar está encantada de conocer a Dwalin-san –se inclinó en señal de respeto –Por favor, acéptela como discípula.

-Me niego –contestó tajante.

-Pero Juvia ha venido de muy lejos… –intentaba disuadirlo –y Joy-san ya le había dado las indicaciones suficientes para que…

Al escuchar el nombre de su colega, pareció más dispuesto a escucharla –Con que ese bueno para nada te recomendó… hace tiempo que no me mandaba alguien, ahora dime ¿Eres capaz de transformar tu cuerpo en agua?

-¿La magia permite hacer eso?

-Bien, tomaré eso como un no. ¿Haces candados de agua o se te dan mejor los cortadores?

-Ella no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu puta gracia? –la falta de habilidad de la niña estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Juvia…ella… –replicó entre confundida y asustada –ella solo puede provocar la lluvia.

Silencio. Para Juvia fueron los minutos más incómodos y tensos de su vida, pero para Dwalin no. Él observaba con cierta admiración el conjunto de nubes grises que acompañaban a la niña _¡Y solo era una mocosa de unos diez años! –_ Interesante –comentó taciturno – Ven, pasa. Haré de ti una gran maga.

Todas las nociones que Juvia tuvo de magia se debieron al arduo entrenamiento que le impartió Dwalin durante dos largos y fructíferos años. Él le enseñó desde los hechizos más básicos hasta los más complejos, como era el transformar su cuerpo en agua, y no contento con eso, le hizo un curso rápido de defensa personal, pues a su juicio un mago no solo debía destacar por el poder de su magia, sino también por la destreza de sus movimientos. A pesar del constante mal humor de su maestro, si Juvia tuviera que calificar esta experiencia como positiva o negativa, definitivamente optaría por la primera, porque, si bien las nubes grises no abandonaron el páramo en ningún momento, gracias a la magia de su superior no había llovido ni una sola vez.

-¿Existe alguna forma para que Juvia se pueda librar de la lluvia que siempre la acompaña? –planteó la pregunta que hacía días estaba rondando por su azulada cabecita.

-Todo comienza por el corazón y el día en el que tú escuches el tuyo serás capaz de conjurar lo que quieras –se retiró a sus aposentos y por último añadió –incluso deshacerte de esa deprimente llovizna.

 _Escuchar el corazón_ pensó la maga de agua y desde entonces dedicó todo su tiempo libre a la meditación y el silencio, sin embargo, no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable. O era que su corazón no tenía nada que decirle –lo que era técnicamente imposible –o era ella la que no estaba realmente dispuesta a escucharlo.

Cuando Dwalin consideró que ella ya poseía todos los conocimientos que la hicieran merecedora de ser una maga de agua y de unirse a un gremio de magos, prácticamente la expulsó de su casa. A él no lo movía el dinero o un espíritu altruista, por eso le dijo a Juvia que como medio de _pago_ se conformaba con que cuando ella fuese famosa le diría a todo el mundo quién había sido la persona que le enseñó esas fantásticas técnicas de ataque, poniendo el cuidado de agregarle el sufijo _sama_.

Estaba cansada y algo decepcionada de sí misma, pues con este ya eran trece los gremios que la rechazaban. La mayoría se excusaba argumentando que no necesitaban nuevos miembros o que ella no encajaba con el perfil de mago que estaban buscando, en tanto los otros, eran más honestos al decirle que ni el gremio ni la ciudad se encontraban preparados para soportar un verdadero diluvio los 365 días del año y las veinticuatro horas del día ¡Dios mío! ¡Al fin ella era una auténtica maga! Y lo más normal era que se quisiera unir a un gremio de magos, pero no pensó que fuera tan difícil.

Entrar a un gremio oscuro estaba fuera de todas las posibilidades. Eso sería una deshonra para sus padres, además, las actividades ruines a las que se dedicaban no le apetecían en lo más mínimo. Si los gremios oficiales no la aceptaban, tendría que probar suerte con alguno independiente. Un momento ¿Existía realmente al menos uno? Aunque fuese un simple mito urbano no perdería nada intentándolo.

-¿Por casualidad es usted Juvia Loxar? –pronunció un hombre alto, vestido con un traje azul oscuro, y siendo su sombrero terminado en punta lo más distintivo de él. Juvia permaneció en silencio, sabía de sobra que no traía nada bueno hablar con desconocidos, y también, desde que lo escuchó una parte de ella sintió un natural rechazo hacia él –Pero qué descortés de mi parte. Discúlpeme. José Porla –le extendió la mano y ella aceptó algo dudosa –Actual maestro de Phantom Lord y uno de los diez magos santos, un placer señorita…

-Juvia Loxar –respondió a modo de completar su frase.

-¡Oh qué bien! La estaba buscando señorita Loxar para ofrecerle que se una a mi gremio

-¿Por qué le dice esto a Juvia cuando en otros gremios la han rechazado? –cuestionó con una mezcla de curiosidad y valentía.

-Esos idiotas no reconocerían a un buen mago aunque lo tuvieran frente a sus narices –comentó con displicencia –Señorita Loxar, quiero que se aliste en Phantom Lord porque es justo lo que necesito, es más, hace mucho tiempo que estaba buscando a alguien como usted –y en cierto modo, no mentía. Para hacer funcionar el gigante mágico se requería de cuatro magos que dominaran los elementos, faltándole el del elemento agua. Cuando se enteró del rumor de que había una joven y poderosa maga que atraía la lluvia sin gremio fijo, se aseguró de que la convertiría en una de los suyos.

Juvia lo miraba con cierta inseguridad, ese tal José Porla no le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía que ella era justamente lo que estaba buscando. Imaginó su vida en ese gremio, los amigos que podría hacer y las misiones que realizarían; todo era bastante alentador por lo que su respuesta final fue positiva.

 _Decepción_ sería el concepto más propicio para expresar la primera impresión que tuvo Juvia cuando vio el lúgubre edificio que pasaría a ser su segunda casa. El maestro la presentó a los demás como la última adquisición del gremio e inmediatamente la elevó al rango de maga clase S.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo y dentro de los cientos de miembros del gremio, Juvia no había conseguido hacer ningún amigo, aunque sí existía una persona que a sus ojos tenía todas las aptitudes para serlo; Gajeel Redfox. A pesar de haber intercambiado poquísimas palabras con él y de que el dragón slayer de hierro gozara de una pésima reputación entre los suyos, ella siempre lo defendía –o en su defecto, intercedía por él –de los castigos ejemplares que trataba de imponerle Porla.

No era que ella justificara sus violentas acciones ni que estuviera contenta con que él se comiera el lavaplatos de metal todas las semanas, sino que ella pudo percibir a través del brillo de sus ojos que muy en el fondo, el hijo de Metallicana era una buena persona. Y lo que era más importante, se dio cuenta de que en algún sentido, ambos eran iguales. Gajeel nunca le agradeció directamente lo que hacía por él, solo le rompía las narices a los que se dedicaban a difamarla o la miraban con desprecio.

Por eso, exceptuando al joven Redfox y a los _Element 4,_ la relación de la maga de agua con los demás integrantes del gremio era bastante precaria. Mientras algunos la tomaban por una mujer poderosa por la cual debían tener un sagrado respeto basado en el miedo, el resto la veían como una bruja recién llegada y altanera que para colmo, era una puta ameona.

Luego de analizar varias opciones para remediar esta situación, pensó que si realizaba una gran cantidad de misiones sus compañeros la valorarían por sus méritos y no por lo que se decía de ella. Fue en ese tiempo, en el que se la pasaba de pueblo en pueblo cuando conoció a Bora. Él se presentó como un hombre sensible con el cual compartía algunos gustos en común y dispuesto a aceptarla tal cual era. Supuso que aquello debía ser amor, pero ¿Por qué no sentía nada especial cuando estaban juntos? Sus palabras no conseguían acelerar el ritmo de su corazón, no experimentaba las _famosas_ mariposas en el estómago ni sentía que pasaba una eternidad cuando se dejaban de ver por un tiempo, y terminó por concluir que los síntomas del amor real son distintos a los que se mencionan en los libros y las películas. Quiso convencerse de que incluso eso podría variar de persona en persona.

A pesar de que llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo, se fue dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de su novio; fingía serle fiel siempre y cuando ella estuviera cerca, y su orgullo y sus mentiras abrieron un abismo entre los dos, haciendo que cada vez se comportaran más como unos completos desconocidos que como una pareja; sin embargo, Juvia no pensaba cortar la relación pues consideraba que el amor implicaba aceptar al otro con las virtudes y los defectos que conllevan, además, tenía serias dudas de volver a encontrar a alguien que la _quisiera_ de la misma manera que lo hacía Bora.

Y contra todo pronóstico, fue él quien la dejó. Si en un principio le había llamado la atención que la bella maga de agua siempre estuviese rodeada de lluvia –pues según él, su elemento solo hacía resaltar su belleza y le daba un pequeño toque romántico –después sintió repulsión por lo deprimente que resultaba todo. No podían tener citas al aire libre y en menos de un mes se había resfriado cinco veces por estar continuamente expuesto en lugares húmedos. Juvia era una mujer tan hermosa como problemática, y tomó su resolución evaluando los beneficios y desventajas de seguir a su lado, sin importarle lo destrozada que acabara la maga de agua.

Un día como cualquier otro, el maestro José convocó a los principales miembros a una reunión extraordinaria en la que anunció excelentes noticias; un cliente millonario solicitaba sus servicios, y como era de esperarse, la misión incluía a todo Phantom Lord. _Traigan a mi hija de vuelta a casa, no me importa cómo_ , era el pedido. Y eso era lo que harían.

-Entonces debemos comenzar por esto –dijo después de explicar un elaborado plan en el que contemplaban muchos factores excepto uno: la determinación de sus enemigos. -¿Alguna duda? –al ver que alguien levantó la mano cedió la palabra.

-Juvia tenía entendido que el Consejo Mágico prohíbe los conflictos entre gremios oficiales.

-Non, non, non Mademoiselle Juvia –dijo Monsieur Sol –creo que lo que quiere decir es otra cosa ¿O me equivoco? La verdad es que está cuestionando a nuestro maestro –así era él, con su máscara de caballerosidad engañaba a la mayoría, pero no perdía ninguna oportunidad de dejar mal a alguno de sus compañeros.

La maga de agua agachó la cabeza asustada, solo se estaba inquietando por las posibles consecuencias que podría sufrir su gremio si quebrantaba alguna ley, en ningún momento debatiría las decisiones del mago santo.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, mujer de la lluvia –mencionó Gajeel dándose cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la maga elemental– después del primer enfrentamiento esas hadas de mierda ya no se podrán considerar a sí mismas como un gremio.

-Muy bien dicho Gajeel –terció Porla –Ya está decidido, realizaremos esta misión y de paso acabaremos con esos bastardos de Fairy Tail.

Llevaba un buen rato en el techo, esperando pacientemente a que apareciera algún contrincante y cuando vio que la cabeza de un muchacho se asomaba por la ventana, se acercó sigilosamente hacia él. Era el momento de demostrar qué significaba ser una maga de Phantom Lord. Trató de no desconcentrarse con lo profundo de sus ojos grises, a fin de cuentas, era un enemigo, mas le fue imposible no echar a volar su imaginación cuando él se quitó la camisa, mostrando entre otras cosas, la insignia de su gremio en uno de sus pectorales.

Definitivamente ese hombre era un misterio, pues en muy poco tiempo la hizo experimentar los más variados sentimientos que jamás nadie había logrado; conoció el verdadero amor –ese que estremecía cada fibra de su ser –, sintió celos de Lucy Heartfilia, incluso creyó que ya no necesitaba algo como el amor en su vida y posteriormente, fue derrotada de un solo ataque por el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail.

Ella nunca había perdido, pensó que se debería sentir frustrada, pero no lo estaba. La fatiga y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad la embargaban por completo.

-¿Ya te enfriaste un poco? –fueron las breves pero contundentes palabras del azabache. Juvia caviló por un momento en lo que le dijo, porque ciertamente algo se había _enfriado_ en ella. Tal vez se trataba de la tristeza y la soledad que la acompañaron durante toda su existencia, o quizá fuese otro el motivo, pero de cualquier manera, el espectáculo que presenció la dejó anonadada; finalmente había cumplido su sueño.

Lentamente las nubes grises se fueron dispersando, dejando al descubierto un perfecto cielo azul en el que los generosos rayos del sol impartían su luz y calor a los habitantes de la ciudad de Oak, sin embargo, esa no era la mejor parte ya que junto a ella estaba el mago regalándole una sincera sonrisa mientras una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro – ¿Estás lista para un segundo asalto? –le preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa y con una de sus manos se revolvía el cabello.

Fue un poco antes de desmayarse que Juvia lo supo; se había enamorado perdidamente de Gray Fullbuster, el hombre que consiguió detener su eterna lluvia.

* * *

Se sentía aturdido y algo adolorido, e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien. Abrió los ojos y vio a Juvia a su lado, en condiciones muy similares a las suyas, pero ella aún dormía.

Trató de encontrar alguna razón coherente para explicar el porqué estaba en el suelo. Hizo memoria y lo último que recordó fue la batalla en la que luchó contra su compañera acuática.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?

-No, todo lo que viste fueron recuerdos de esta muchacha –lo corrigió Madame Gigi, quien es esos momentos estaba despertando a Juvia.

-¿Por qué me lo mostraste? –inquirió curioso.

-Quién sabe, pero ahora es mejor que se vayan –con una mano hizo un ademán para indicarle a unos nuevos clientes que estaba desocupada.

Mientras continuaron recorriendo los distintos puestos del festival, ninguno de los dos quiso indagar o hacer algún comentario sobre lo que había ocurrido en la tienda de madame Gigi. Para ambos fue una situación bastante confusa, pero el que se notaba más afectado era Gray, y Juvia dándose cuenta de aquello quiso cambiar de tema –Mire Gray-sama –señaló un puesto que contaba con una fila relativamente corta -¡Son bombones con relleno! ¡Juvia irá a comprar unos ahora mismo! –Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo, ella ya estaba en la fila esperando su turno.

Él miraba a la maga que se distinguía de la multitud. No podía apartar de su mente lo mucho que Juvia había cambiado, pues le resultaba impensado que esa chiquilla enclenque y triste se convirtiera en la mujer alegre y fuerte con la que convivía a diario.

-Gray-sama diga _"ah"_ –indicó Juvia sin tratar de ocultar su emoción al ver realizada una de las tantas fantasías que tenía con él. Gray obedeció casi por inercia y no se dejó llevar por el delicioso relleno de licor que degustó en su paladar. No lo entendía, y precisamente por eso, se sentía abrumado.

-Juvia, me gustaría que me respondieras algo –ella asintió con su cabeza, dando a entender que nada la haría más feliz que ayudarlo –Yo… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial para que me quieras tanto? –él no era como las demás personas que Juvia había conocido. Era mucho peor, a pesar de ser compañeros y miembros de una misma familia él la había rechazado una infinidad de veces, y en la mayoría de los casos era el culpable de su llanto y tristeza.

-Gray-sama fue quien pudo detener la lluvia –le dijo con naturalidad, en tanto juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

Gray arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo porque gracias a ese tipo de respuestas, lo único que había conseguido era que todo se volviera más confuso para él –Juvia –su voz sonaba extraña, dolida –mi magia no puede hacer lo que tú dices.

-¡No! –aclaró enseguida –Lo que ella quería decir es que… –guardó silencio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse –Gray-sama fue la primera persona que escuchó el corazón de Juvia, incluso cuando ella misma tenía miedo de hacerlo –El mago de hielo suspiró sereno, al menos pudo reconocer las palabras de Dwalin, pero no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. –Y a pesar de ser enemigos y de que Phantom Lord estuviese dañando a sus amigos, Gray-sama fue muy amable con Juvia –continuaba hablando pausadamente –desde que Juvia lo conoció solo le han pasado cosas buenas… -la nostalgia de esos momentos tan preciados para ella hicieron que sin proponérselo cayeran abundantes lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

Gray movía desesperado sus manos intentando consolarla ¡En ningún momento quiso que ella se sintiera mal! El ver llorar a una mujer era su debilidad, y que fuese Juvia solo empeoraba la situación. Juvia quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no era tristeza lo que estaba sintiendo sino una profunda nostalgia, pero entre más trataba de hablar, por alguna razón solo conseguía aumentar su llanto.

Haciendo uso de su último recurso, Gray atrajo el cuerpo de Juvia hacia sí, rodeando con sus brazos su menuda cintura, y reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía le susurró al oído –Yo… yo procuraré escuchar más a menudo tu corazón y que tú también escuches el mío, así que por favor, no llores más –terminó hablándole casi en una súplica mientras depositaba delicadamente un beso en los inexpertos labios de la maga de agua. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que los sollozos de Juvia se volvieron imperceptibles y el ritmo de su corazón retornaba a la normalidad. Fue entonces cuando la apartó un poco, tomándola por los hombros y se deleitó observándola.

Tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y estaba completamente sonrojada, quizás aquello se debía a su declaración o al repentino beso que le había dado. Tal vez era por ambas opciones. Con uno de sus dedos acariciaba su labio, deseando comprobar que lo que había sucedido fue real y no un producto de su alocada imaginación.

-¿Por qué besó a Juvia? –su pregunta sacó de enfoque a Gray, pues nunca se imaginó que ella le cuestionaría eso.

-Solo tenía ganas de hacerlo –confesó sincero y desvió la mirada de ella ¿Dónde se había ido el valor de hace un rato?

-Gray-sama tenía ganas… –murmuró para sus adentros –…de besar a Juvia –de repente sus ojos se iluminaron. Lo había captado – ¿Eso significa que es el turno de que Gray-sama _escuche el corazón_ de Juvia?

-Sí… –respondió con cierta cautela, mas fue innecesario cuando sintió que ella se colgaba de su brazo y hablaba apresuradamente de una larga lista de _castigos_ que podría realizar. Definitivamente Juvia era un caso perdido, pero ella era el caso perdido que él quería en su vida.

-¿Cuál prefiere? –claro, se estaba refiriendo a los _castigos_.

-No sé, quizás intente hacerlos todos.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice? –le parecía insólito de acatara sin protestas sus locuras, que incluso para ella resultaban excesivas.

-Como nunca antes.

Si ella era feliz, eso era más que suficiente para Gray, porque en esa noche había descubierto que lo más hermoso de Juvia no eran sus largas y torneadas piernas, ni sus ojos tan profundos como el mismo mar, sino que era esa curva que se generaba espontáneamente en sus labios. De ahora en adelante, Gray Fullbuster quería ser el responsable de cada una de las sonrisas de Juvia y no le importaba que para ello tuviera que traspasar unas cuantas veces el límite de lo racional.

* * *

Antes que nada, si alguien ha llegado hasta este punto, creo que como mínimo se merece mis felicitaciones y un premio (?

Hace tiempo que tenía planeado escribir un tipo de historia así, pero por muchos factores que no estaban en mi poder fui posponiéndolo más y más. Ahora que me encuentro a portas de entrar a la universidad, me decidí a terminarlo. De un principio a esta parte la historia cambió bastante, y a pesar de que no me deja muy conforme, quise darme el lujo de publicarlo porque según mi _confiable_ senpai, tendré que dedicar mi tiempo completo a leer(?


End file.
